


来日方长

by nanmochu



Category: original fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanmochu/pseuds/nanmochu
Kudos: 4





	1. 来日方长 序

星际3376年。

阿尔法星，海德庄园。

正午的赤乌高悬，热浪滚滚，在外院多呆一秒都像是生吞了一把干煸的砂石，干燥，闷烤，不流通的空气使呼吸都困难，强悍似Alpha也对这一年一度的酷暑季退避三尺，但现在，明晃晃的太阳下，跪着一个Omega。

白色的衬衫只堪堪遮住肿胀的臀部，有经验的Alpha一眼便可瞧出这是受了掌掴和藤条的痕迹——毕竟，哪个omega不挨打呢？alpha沙文时代，omega作为他们的所有物，管理权嫁前在父，嫁后由夫，代代传承。更有甚者，还编写了《责罚omega七十六式》，被奉为alpha圈内共享的资源。

跪着的omega干裂的嘴唇倔强地抿成了一条线，膝盖下方黝黑的铁链硌得细嫩皮肉一片青紫。烘烤似的温度把他身上的水分一点点挤干了，他暗自掐捏掌心，试图用着细微的疼痛保持自己清醒。

可他跪的太久了，身形一晃，双臂磕在晒得滚烫的沙石上才没有完全倒下去。阴凉处的家政机器人桑子立刻迈动小短腿奔了过来，伸出的机械手臂把omega扶起的同时，暗戳戳给omega推了一剂微量的营养液。滴水解不了大旱，omega的眼睫颤了颤，还是轻轻地说了句谢谢。

衬衫被桑子撩起来，臀部完全暴露出来让omega的瞳孔一缩。他知道接下来将要发生什么。

机械手臂在他臀上快速掌掴了十下，先前已经受过一番捶楚使这片肌肤生了硬块，因而打下去的声音听起来不算清脆，但并不影响威力。omega在桑子的掌掴下微微颤抖，是羞也是愤。尽管庄园里的下人们都眼观鼻鼻观心，非礼勿听非礼勿视，他还是觉得难堪。

露天责打是《责罚omega七十六式》的重点章节，推荐指数为四颗星。  
【公共场合的管教所拥有的暴露性和屈辱性，可以尽快打破omega自恃的孤高骄矜和不需要的自尊，接受来自alpha的管教。】

“人人生而平等”作为联邦成立时的宣言刻在政府大门前象征着民主自由的ABO石上，如今看来是多么可笑。那些抛头颅洒热血赢得星际和平的ABO前辈们真该从棺木里醒过来看看，这就是他们理想中的平等联邦吗。

掌掴后是漫长的跪撅晾臀。正确的姿势使下部充分暴露，两片臀肉高高耸起，被汗水打湿的衬衫紧贴在腰身，花口被肿起的地方半遮半掩，倒成了另一种风情。

坐在内室的alpha有一搭没一搭地瞧着光脑屏幕上跪撅不动的人，捻起一块点心向下递去。跪在他脚边的另一个omega伸出柔软的舌头准确地含住了它，舌尖试探着在alpha指尖轻舔了一下。

alpha抽出手来，在他脸上不轻不重地拍了一下：“柳音。”

被叫到全名的omega乖巧地跪好，水蒙蒙的眸子看起来甚是无辜，开口也是软糯糯的一句：“是。”

同样一个字，柳音说出来是婉转的软糯，外头跪着的omega吐出来就是臭水沟里的硬石头。alpha又瞥了一眼光脑，omega跪撅的姿势丝毫未变，堪作一张静态屏保。

甚是无趣。

alpha拍拍自己的大腿：“上来。”

OTK？

柳音略微惊讶了。跟了这位爷这么久，什么花样没试过，刑架、板类、生活用具，回锅、捆绑、角色扮演，没有做不到，只有想不到，强势手黑的alpha主总是有众多的omega贝痴心跟随。他们喜欢这种被管教的感觉，在绝对的力量和威严下有钢铁般的双手制服着你，裸露的小屁股即将遭到的严厉教训，是无论怎样哭泣讨饶，都不会被宽恕的。爱惨了这种感觉的omega贝们一心一意想找一个alpha主管束自己。

至于这位圈内闻名的alpha主为何在一众小贝里选择了自己，柳音顺从地俯身到alpha的大腿上，手掌和脚尖着地，双腿绷的笔直，尽可能的使臀部翘高，将柔若无骨的身体毫无保留地展现给alpha。是因为听话。

这位alpha主的择贝观只有四个字：听话，要乖。因名主光环慕名前来的omega绝不在少数，最后被留下的却只有柳音。alpha略微粗糙的手指挥舞散鞭抽在他的脚心：“知道我为什么只留你吗？”巨大的口（嗯）塞（嗯）使柳音只能发出呜呜声，跪趴前行对一个专业的omega贝来说小菜一碟，可alpha在他背上放了一摞书，掉落一本抽十下，前行速度不达标抽十下。只听alpha道：“因为你最乖，最听话。”

“我喜欢听话的omega。”

近乎认可的话使柳音落下泪来，身体一晃，背上所剩无几的书全体阵亡。集体落地的声音死亡之音吓得omega怔愣原地不知所措，泛着泪花的明眸看起来楚楚可怜。

屁股肿了抽大腿，大腿肿了抽小腿，小腿肿了抽脚心，脚心也被刚才那一鞭抽肿了。

“自己扒开。只抽一下。”

八字的命令也是骇人，柳音颤抖着把跪趴改为了跪撅。送至高位的双臀如一颗熟透的毛桃，拨开来可见青涩的红芯，干净的圈褶令其盈盈可爱。

“数到十，我们就开始。”

预期性让柳音迅速进入状态，对即将到来的一击既恐惧又期待。

那一下如约而至，直切灵魂，柳音疼的蜷缩起身子，眼泪泛滥而下。口（嗯）塞（嗯）被取下，恢复自由的唇舌吐出破碎的一句：“谢…谢爷宽恕。”

没有工具，纯甩巴掌，红浪在柳音的臀面上下起伏，小巧紧实的屁股很快就被打出了好看的颜色，而alpha的力气也越来越大。

绯红、丹红、赤红、朱红……

不断重叠的掌印一层层加深了色彩，柳音维持着姿势不敢乱动，臀部始终翘在alpha方便下手的位置，疼的狠了才开始用带着哭腔的软音说一句“求爷宽恕。”

会哭的孩子有奶吃，会哭的omega才能激起alpha的垂怜和保护欲，无论什么时候，alpha们总是更偏爱那些软萌柔弱善撒娇的omega，而不是那种倔强嘴硬的臭石头。

alpha的手掌对准那挺翘的肉团子又狠狠拍了三下，打的腿上的小人直掉眼泪，才又捻了块点心递到他嘴边：“乖。”

灵巧的舌头一伸一卷，点心就入了口，不敢在alpha的指尖再有任何逗留。

“谢爷教训。”

自觉地起身跪到一边的椅子上晾臀十五分钟是alpha的规矩。跪上去后要求背部挺直，任何轻微的晃动或是懈怠都可能导致一顿回锅肉。就像高跟鞋能突出小腿一样，这种姿势能使臀部充分突出，尤其适合臀部很美的omega。  
比如柳音。

再如外院跪着的那个omega。

外院的那个omega不如柳音听话乖巧，不会撒娇，也不示弱，倔强和反抗沉默地流淌在他的血液里。没有求饶，没有呼痛，如果不是爸爸实在喜欢他，alpha绝不会娶这个跟他竹马竹马的omega。

绝不！

【主人，夫人晕倒了。】

光脑上跳出家政机器人桑子的报告。

【弄醒。跪满时长后丢到禁闭室去。】

对于不喜欢的omega，alpha本就不多的耐心更是所剩无几，简单粗暴。爸爸为什么就对这个omega另眼相待？

禁闭室是一间很小的黑屋子，又一次跪昏过去的omega被桑子裹了毛毯遮住身体，主人说要丢进去，丢…？

终端最高级别的秘密终极指令覆盖了主人的指令，桑子把omega轻轻安置好，喂了一颗omega修复水球才退出去。

很久之后才醒过来的omega浑身酸痛，眼睛适应了黑暗之后他扯了扯嘴角，又是禁闭室。omega无意识地抚摸着手上纯朴的戒指，这是他与alpha结婚时的礼物，对婚礼完全不上心的alpha，连戒指都是爸爸帮忙挑选的。不知为何，这枚戒指总是能给omega莫名的心安。alpha的责罚也许意味着磨平棱角，可是灵魂深处真正的自己一定要藏好，无论如何也不退让。

直起身体的omega意外地听到物体掉落的声音。像是…一串钥匙。

星际3376年晚。

海德庄园丢了一个omega。

alpha实质的怒火布满了整个庄园，下人们战战兢兢，生怕自己做错一点事情就引火上身。

庄园的主人适时地赶了回来，低调的悬浮车里下来一位栗色头发的男子，淡淡的蓝色眼睛，挺直的鼻梁，温和的浅淡笑容：“阿渌。”

身后紧跟着的亚麻色头发的男人不满地嚷道：“打扰我们甜蜜二人世界的不孝子！”

栗色头发的是alpha的爸爸卫沈，嚷嚷的男人是他的妻奴父亲裴临。对外强悍的父亲在家时百炼钢成一指柔，老夫老妻了还狗粮撒的满家飞，一年一度的婚礼纪念日必定是要外出游玩的，照父亲的话来说，是重温当年爱情的感觉，肉麻的alpha胃里抽搐不已。

为期少则七天，多则半月的纪念日游玩，他们居然提前回来了？

“桑子给我发了通讯，说阿淮不见了？”

alpha铁着脸点点头。

妻子不见了，这绝对是alpha的耻辱！等人找到了，他一定要狠狠教训一番那个不知天高地厚的omega！

“你又教训他了。”

卫沈说的是肯定句。

“如果他听话一点，顺从一些，你是不是会对他好一点，慢慢喜欢上他？”

alpha顺着爸爸的话脑洞了一番，omega容貌昳丽，形色出众，若是听话一点，顺从一些…

alpha板着脸木木道：“不！”

卫沈太清楚自家儿子的口是心非，也不点破：“可是儿子，如果阿淮听话顺从，他就不是阿淮了。真正喜欢他的人会喜欢他所有的样子。”

看着明显没听进去的alpha，卫沈叹了口气：“想不想知道没有你的阿淮是什么样子的？”


	2. 来日方长 1

1.  
星际3184年。

圣特兰斯校园门口，悠扬的铃声中，完成了一天课业的孩子们乳燕归巢般奔向自己的父母，叽叽喳喳地诉说着一天的新鲜事。高大的alpha父亲抱起兴奋不已的小孩子转了个圈，小孩子被逗弄地咯咯笑，旁边的omega母亲温柔地嗔怪着丈夫：“好了，回家再闹。”alpha亲昵地蹭着小孩的脸，硬硬的胡茬让小孩左躲右闪：“妈妈害羞呢，咱们回家玩。”

一家三口，其乐融融，着实令人羡慕。

一边的顾淮将一切尽收眼底，笑容在一个小小的身影奔向他的时候更加扩大。

“爸爸！”

做好了蹲下身把小家伙抱起来的准备，半路上被人劫了胡。纹着花臂的alpha把小家伙举高，小家伙极为熟稔地坐在alpha宽厚的肩膀上开心地晃着腿，把手里的成绩单展示给顾淮，亮晶晶的大眼里满是期待：“爸爸！机甲基础知识I我考了A+！我想吃你做的玉米排骨汤、芙蓉蒸蛋羹、糯米珍珠丸、清蒸黄蜡丁！”

“爸爸默认说好！没问题！好成绩就是要庆祝的！”花臂alpha和小家伙一唱一和，全然剥夺了顾淮的发言权，言之凿凿一锤定音，话从这俩人嘴里出来一瞬间就成了板上钉钉。

“说的好像我苛待了你们这两只馋猫。”顾淮道。

这样说便是实打实答应了！

两只馋猫欢呼雀跃，花臂alpha扛着小家伙跑远了，两颗脑袋凑在一起不知说着什么悄悄话小秘密，从那夸张的步伐来看，该是馋猫所见略同吧。顾淮想。

回家后，两只馋猫兴冲冲地把要吃的菜名输进厨房的电子屏上，手速飞快。小猪样式的屏幕上迅速出现了一串菜名，每一个都是大小两只alpha对幸福的渴望——顾淮下厨，着实难得。

顾某人做得一手好菜，却很少填饱两只馋猫的胃。下厨主要看心情，犯懒也便不做，多数靠打包学校餐食和花臂alpha稀松平常的做饭水准或外卖过活，因而形成了“顾淮一下厨，全员齐欢舞的”场面。

大小alpha哼小曲儿的声透过厨房门隐隐传过来，“馋猫。”顾淮把洗净的玉米切成小块，又将胡萝卜切成小家伙钟爱的花形，喀嚓几刀使肋排均匀地分为三段。握过军刀的手做这些也是干净利落，娴熟地像从前传统的“煮夫式”omega。

锅里的水已经开了，热水翻滚，咕嘟咕嘟吐着白气，肋排进去洗了个澡后捞出，冲掉浮沫，沥干，顾大厨开始起锅烧油。

“爸爸，二伯找！”

小家伙拿着顾淮的通讯器跑进来，视频里的金男夸张地“哇”了一声，“阿淮在做饭！我也想次！”

“梦吧，”顾大厨操起木铲翻炒，“梦里什么都有。”

“000掐掉视频并屏蔽该用户半小时，说我在忙。”

只窥见半眼顾大厨操做的二伯对着无论如何拨打都显示“对不起，您呼叫的用户暂时无法接听”的通讯器哇啦哇啦好一通留言：  
“顾—淮！”  
“小破孩！”  
“一言不合挂起来！”  
“太自主！”  
“还不改！”  
“你是不是想挨拍！”

晚饭好吃的两只馋猫差点吞掉自己的舌头，两个alpha的饭量惊人，小家伙今晚的饭量险些赶上顾淮这个omega。顾淮给小家伙添菜的速度甚至不能满足小家伙肚子的需要。

“细嚼慢咽，”顾淮打掉小家伙急于盛菜的手，“我没告诉过你一口饭要嚼二十到三十次利于对食物的吸收，才不会给肠胃造成负担吗？”

又斜了一眼偷偷给小家伙夹菜的alpha：“你也是。”

一人一棒。童叟无欺。

alpha夹菜的筷子转了一圈收回来，诚心诚意地赞美道：“阿淮说的对，”转头对着小家伙谆谆教诲“记住了吗，细嚼慢咽才可以，肠胃吸收的好才能长成叔叔这么强壮的alpha。”

趁顾淮看不见的时候，又对着小家伙挤眉弄眼，无声地嘴型：才怪！

身强力壮的alpha主动承担了洗碗的神圣职责，比顾淮大两号的宽大手掌戴着手套，刷刷洗碗的样子还真有那么一点像家庭煮夫——如果把碗放到碗柜里没有撞到头的话。

一转身一回头，一个大活人静静地站在身后，愣是把身高将近两米的alpha吓了一跳：“你属猫的吗，走路没声音……”

话锋一转，花臂alpha道：“阿淮啊——上得了厅堂下得了厨房学得了机甲打得过流氓，优秀的omega之星啊……”

“季夏，”顾淮打断了alpha涛涛不绝的赞美，点墨般的黑眸静静地看着他，“说人话。”

“真诚的赞美你不喜欢吗？”alpha颇为苦恼地挠头。

“谢谢你的赞美，”顾淮道，“可你的赞美事出有因，有事瞒我？”

“……”

“老师都告诉我了。”

压倒alpha的最后一根稻草

“………………”

季夏：“哎，也不全是言欢的错，好斗的天性在每个alpha的骨头里，哪个alpha小时候没打过架呢……”

“他打架了？”顾式凉凉眼刀刺的季夏脸上一疼，花臂alpha这才意识到自己被炸了一出，想起打着保票告诉言欢没问题叔叔替你瞒过去的豪迈气势，顿时气焰低萎，身形矮了一截：“呃……”

“现在，一句一句地，告诉我真相。”

摸不透顾淮心思的季夏在沙发上抓心挠肝，如坐针毡，着实想不出如何是好。听过他粗略的概述，顾淮脸上根本瞧不出任何喜怒，这人是生气呢还是不生气呢，咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。吃人嘴软的alpha尽可能减少自己的存在感，以免城门失火，殃及池鱼。

两个alpha被一个omega压制的死死的，说出去多丢人，好没面子的。可是alpha的列祖列宗们呐，这货他不是传统意义上娇滴滴的omega，他能文能武无所不能的简直就是个alpha！你见过几拳能打断碗口粗的小树，一脚踹飞流氓地痞，打的人家屁滚尿流哭爹喊娘叫爷爷的omega吗？曾经一度怀疑这是个装omega的alpha啊！这爷太A了吧！这简直是宇宙星系间不断迁徙，漫漫星河历程中的一朵璀璨的奇葩啊！！

人类衍生出的三种性别中，Beta占多数，Alpha次之，数量稀少的Omega简直就是稀有动物加珍惜物种，就算联邦成立后ABO主权平等的观念逐渐传播，但三种性别的比例还是没有改变，而顾大珍惜物种显然是没有这种意识，大刀阔斧地把季夏的世界观咔咔斩了个粉碎。

渣渣都没剩下。

季大Alpha竖起耳朵听着顾淮给小言欢讲故事，这次讲的是《狐狸和狼》：  
一只狐狸和一只狼在一起共同生活，狼经常欺负狐狸，狐狸不堪忍爱，只好要求狼对它温柔点，狼理也不理，就给了狐狸一个耳光。狐狸心中充满了仇恨，想方设法要报复狼。一天，狐狸去寻找食物的时候，发现了果园主人设计的一个陷阱，就骗狼来到果园，掉进了陷阱，最后，被果园主人打死。  
“言欢怎么看？”顾淮合上书本。

小家伙浅绿色的眼睛滴溜转了一圈：“他们这样都是不对的。应该团结友爱。”

鸡汤故事？季夏嘴角一抽，迟钝的第六感又告诉他没这么简单，顾淮会把这事放过去的可能性不大，可若说他生气，面上丝毫不显，若说不气，脚趾头想想也不太现实。小Alpha和小Omega的口角是非演变成双方掐架，更何况对方还是个稀有动物Omega，季夏就觉得这件事情不能善终。小言欢，看过来，跟叔叔确定个眼神！

顾淮不动声色地挡住季夏的眼神示意：“对，团结友爱。不是是这样，以大欺小、以强欺弱，这样是不对的，而且看似弱小的人被逼急了，他们也会想方设法报复，保护自己。另外，也要懂得面对欺负自己的强者，先忍耐，然后，用自己的智慧战胜别人，不能鲁莽行动，以免给自己带来危险。”

言欢头如捣蒜：“我知道了，爸爸。”

“嗯，真乖，”顾淮亲了小家伙一口，双手照准小家伙的痒痒肉挠了下去，“第一天去学校，新鲜的事情跟爸爸分享一下吧？”

言欢在顾淮手下扭来扭去，完全躲不开这波攻击，父子俩在沙发上笑作一团，小家伙断断续续一件件说下来，最让顾淮上心的那一件，不在其内。

“爸爸别挠我了……哈哈哈哈……”小家伙缩成一团挤出酒窝的样子让顾淮的原则退了一步，索性试探着问道：“没有了吗？”

“没有了，爸爸。”小言欢笑出了眼泪，咯咯的开心上头。

“可是爸爸觉得小Alpha和小Omega打架的事情，也很有趣呢。”

“…………………”

言欢的笑声合扇般一点点收了回去，季夏拼命朝他打着手势，坦白了坦白了！敌人过于强大！

笑出的眼泪从眼角滴下，像是哭了一样：“爸爸…”


	3. 来日方长 2

2.  
“去把藤条拿过来。”顾爸爸说。

什么？！

言欢满脸的不可置信，这是犯了很严重的错误才会拿出来的东西！

而自己只是和一个omega打了一架！

求救似的眼光投给季夏，一旁待命的Alpha清了清嗓子：“阿淮啊…小孩子嘛……”

收到顾淮一记眼刀的季叔叔周身一凉，打了个哈哈继续道，“适当教育一下也是对的。”

…小言欢，对不起，叔叔也帮不了你了。

接下来的场面似乎不适合自己观看，季夏摸出通讯器自导自演向自己的房间走去：“喂？您好，我是季夏，嗯，您说……”

“藤条拿过来，”顾淮好心提醒着愣在原地的小Alpha，“然后让我看到你可爱的小屁股。”

“爸爸！”小Alpha被说的满脸通红，极不情愿的迈着小短腿去拿藤条。双手捧着要打在自己身上的东西实在是罪恶，好想把它撅断了扔掉，让爸爸再也不能用它打自己可怜的屁股。

这个想法在言欢脑子里转了一圈，嗯，等自己再长大一些，力气再大一点，就付诸行动！

接过言欢捧过来的藤条，顾淮用它凌空甩了一下，嗖嗖的声音让小言欢屁股一紧，眼睛几乎黏在了那根万恶的藤条上——好疼，看上去就好疼！

藤条在小Alpha的屁股上点了几下，言欢哭丧着脸开始脱自己的校服裤子，连同内裤一起，扒得干干净净，趴在沙发的扶手处。呜呜呜，上次裤子里塞了软垫被发现后，爸爸打他都要看到他可爱的小屁股。他太难了。  
小Alpha屁股肉嘟嘟的，因为害怕而紧张地瑟缩着。

“放松，”保养良好的藤条敲打着言欢的臀腿，引的人无端一哆嗦，“屁股撅起来。”

这是一个健康的小Alpha，来自父亲的良好基因让这具还在发育的小身板隐约能看出日后的劲壮，而言欢的父亲…顾淮蹙了蹙眉头，第一下照着右臀就抽了下去。

“呜…”言欢小声地抽噎了一声，努力稳住身形，疼疼疼疼疼！屁股着火了！

顾爸爸向来教训在前，说理在后，教训期的顾爸爸不苟言笑，挨打时不许躲不准挡，可苦坏了小Alpha。毫无间隔的几下又抽在右臀上，整齐的红棱依次排开，迅速鼓起，不给可怜的屁股留一丝幸免的余地。

后知后觉的痛感一股脑地从神经末梢涌到中枢，反映给大脑，把小Alpha折磨的直跺脚，眼泪哗哗地往外流：“爸爸…”

“爸爸…换一边打吧…”

没有理会小Alpha的请求，顾淮抖抖手腕，藤条依然抽在右臀上，细致的打法使红彤彤的屁股开始肿起，棱子争先恐后地冒出来宣示自己的存在，有些挤在一起，更是疼痛难耐。

“呜…爸爸……”

小言欢哭哭啼啼地叫着爸爸，努力维持的姿势也变了形，整个人贴在沙发上哭。不许躲，不准挡，他太难了。

右边屁股上早就不复左边柔软，摸上去有些许的肿块。

重了。

顾淮懊恼。

“起来吧。”

言欢虚虚地捂着屁股站起来，眼泪直往下掉。他讨厌死那根藤条了！

“过来站着。”

还要打？小Alpha犹如惊弓之鸟，捂着屁股后退了一步。

“过来，给你揉揉。”

小Alpha将信将疑地挪过来，眼睛盯住顾淮手里的藤条。爸爸不会骗他吧…大不了…大不了一有情况他就跑！往季叔叔房间的方向跑！

“打疼了吧？”精明的小言欢捕捉到顾爸爸言语里一闪而过的愧疚，他不说话，他就用泪汪汪的眼睛把顾爸爸瞧着。

“委屈吗？”顾淮替他揉着身后的肿块，小Alpha刚挨过打，屁股上热突突的疼使他摇了摇头，但想到只是跟一个小omega打了一架便落得如此境地，又龇牙咧嘴地点了点头。  
委屈屈！

“爸爸知道alpha身强力壮，我的言欢以后也会长成一个强壮的alpha，像你季叔叔那样，”顾淮缓缓道，“这很好，可是言欢，力量是让你有勇气对抗更强大的人，而不是欺负比你弱小的人，对不对？”

备用的膏药涂在小alpha的屁股上，凉凉的，“是不是很疼？”

小alpha重重地点了下头。  
疼！  
要爸爸亲亲才行！  
爸爸亲，爸爸抱，才行！

“联邦没成立前，是alpha沙文主义，”膏药在小alpha的屁股上细细地抹开，“当时omega被认为是alpha的附属，管教权属于alpha，幼时在父，出嫁在夫，代代相传。人们说，omega的屁股即家教。”  
“那时哪个omega不挨打呢，巴掌、藤条、皮带……打昏过去等醒过来再打，罚坐、罚站、罚跪……”

“那些alpha太坏了，言欢不要长成那样的alpha。”小家伙闷声道。

“我们言欢是个善良的小alpha，一定不会变成那样的，”顾淮亲了一下小家伙的额头，“而且他已经得到教训并牢牢记住了对不对？”

小alpha耳尖顿时烧得通红：“对。”

alpha沙文主义时期和顾淮有八杆子打不着关系，他生在信任的年代，极好的年代：联邦成立，战火停息，白鸽飞向星系的各个角落，史书将其称之为“幸运之春”。这是ABO们携手共创的和平天堂，联邦会议应运而生。第一届会议主席，一名Beta男性，慷慨激昂地宣读了《联邦宣言》：“组成联邦会议的ABO代表们，相信对于人权的无知、忽视与轻蔑乃是公共灾祸与政府腐化的唯一原因，乃决定在一个庄严的宣言里，呈现人类自然的、不可让渡的与神圣的权利，以便这个永远呈现于社会所有成员之前的宣言，具有永恒的价值。”

自由、民主、平等成为了时代的主题，《联邦宣言》里的“ABO权利平等”更是被广大BO们捕捉出来，喜庆的横幅拉满了艾密尔星的大街小巷，alpha沙文主义已然成为过去。可他时常会梦到黝黑的铁链，青紫的膝盖，无尽的黑暗中有个omega蜷缩着身体，真实的彷佛亲身经历。

咨询过医生，却也没有好的方法根治，倒是拿了好些助睡安眠的药来。

“我看你是撞到脑子神经错乱了。”不着调的二哥如是说。

也不是没这个可能？

顾淮暗想

不然，如何连言欢的父亲是谁都记不起来呢？


	4. 来日方长 3

3.

屋里很暗，光亮是随着alpha的到来后聚集的。

灯光冲散了暗色，却冲不掉omega弥漫的到齁人的奶油味——它太甜了，拼了命的提高浓度来诱惑自己的alpha。

alpha西装革履，他刚参加完一场酒会，炭灰色调不仅拔高了身形，还增添了典雅。现在alpha慢条斯理地解开白色的贝壳扣，脱去外套，卷起袖口，向床上的omega走去。

omega是跪撅的姿势，精美的细锁链和特制的机器将他牢牢固定，被迫抬高的臀部已是诱人的蜜桃红，末入了三分之二的玛瑙珠堵住穴口，春水通过珠体沿绳穗不断涌出。

alpha拿起控制器按第三个按钮，玛瑙珠震动起来，高速的频率让半昏过去的omega浑身一颤，手指徒劳地伸缩着。

哦，这是个连手臂都没有自由的omega。

上半身成半个“大”字型固定在床上，脖子配了银色的项圈防止他抬头。面对痛苦，他挣脱不出，只有承受。他极力克制着自己，呼吸粗重，天鹅般的脖颈爆出一根青筋，不能动，不能动…

脚腕上的铃铛因为他颤抖地厉害响了，清脆的叮当声对于omega来说并不悦耳，这意味着他又要挨打。

体内的震动并不为此停止，固定住他的机器伸出一只仿人型手臂，凶器是个看似无害的发刷——它很光滑，甚至为了更好地接触omega的臀面做了弧度，尺寸恰好照顾到omega半个屁股。一边十下，公平上色，蜜桃色在臀上鲜艳欲滴，春水酣畅，到叫人不适宜地想起咬一口鲜汁四溢的灌汤包。

omega身体纤长，皮肤偏白，抛开alpha先入为主了二十几年的“不喜欢他”的观念，现在的omega确实诱人。

身下的变化顶得alpha难受，他按下停止键，指纹解锁机器后解开了对omega的束缚，冷硬道：“去洗。”

这两个字包含着折磨结束，和他要。

omega双腿虚软，四肢无力，发情热和这间接的折磨让他双颊绯红，清冷碎在眼睛里，不屈还在挣扎。

他的alpha来了，信息素更加欢快地溢出来，迫不及待地想要一场鱼水之欢。这是omega的本能，可他厌恶这样的自己，他不想成为神志混乱、头脑发热，只能张开腿、留着水，没有alpha就不能活的omega。

更加浓郁的奶香味点燃了alpha心头的火焰，他扯掉领带，下达命令。

“三分钟。”

高高在上的alpha，习惯了颐指气使，每次D」o爱都像施舍：撕毁的上衣，青紫的痕迹，凌乱的床榻，碧玉破瓜，全无为情颠倒。花心含露，柳骨不宿夜莺。

都说alpha是用下半身思考的动物，而这位不同，拔Diao无情，不喜欢还是不喜欢，没有前戏，没有爱抚，提枪而入，直捣黄龙。他要的一直是香香软软听话可人的小家伙，不是这块硬石头！

不讨喜的性格要磨，所以他买来了这套Omega机，专业生产五十年，治疗各种不听话不理智。买机器送玛瑙，一串更比两串好。操作简单易上手，Xing福河蟹有没有。

omega被固定后只有臀部高翘，然后将玛瑙珠塞入。玛瑙珠半小时震动一次，时长不定，如omega挣扎颤抖幅度过大，脚腕或手腕处铃铛响起，触动惩处模式：手臂随机挑选工具，数目以二递增，与震动共存。当然，也有休息模式供omega选择，按键就在手指边，启动后手臂将玛瑙珠取出，随即工具对臀部重点打击，每分钟十五下。休息模式可随时叫停，继续玛瑙珠，每次休息模式后，玛瑙珠便多入一颗。

…………

omega超时了一分钟，深一脚浅一脚地走到alpha面前，湿漉漉的眼睛七分迷茫三分情欲。

这具身体很烫，发情热因为没得到alpha的填充更甚，omega颤抖的手指紧紧绞在一起，红润的嘴唇哆嗦着，吐出破碎的句子：“…请…请帮帮我……”

alpha比omega高一头，身高的优势让他轻易捏住omega的脸，颇为不耐：“你的规矩忘完了，”alpha松开手，满是恶意地揉捏着他身后的两团软肉，“忘光了就再学一遍。”

omega瞳孔一缩，生理盐水充斥眼眶：“没…没忘的……”alpha停下动作：“示范给我。”

omega跪在地上，贝齿艰难地解开alpha腰间的皮带，咬住拉链下滑，挺硬的巨物蛰伏在布料之后，伸出的手被alpha打下去。

“嘴。”

血色几乎瞬间从omega脸上褪尽了，他僵在原地不动了，恍若木偶。

alpha冷笑一声，抬手给了omega一耳光后指着床：“上去，跪起来。”

omega赤条条地摆好姿势，alpha的炙热立刻挤了进来。粗大的凶器在柔软的泥泞里横冲直撞，猛烈的撞击立刻要了omega半条命。

他连声音都发不出来，只是流着泪。

alpha掐住他的腰，肉棒一次次冲到最深处，逮住那个点狠狠地磨。没有前戏和扩张让omega极度痛苦，肠壁撕裂之感使眼前一片黑暗。

书上说这种事是水到渠成，是得偿所愿，是甜蜜蜜的娇羞，是要许尽一生欢的心念，怎么到了他们这，就如此相形见拙呢？

埋在身体里的巨物终于挤进了狭窄的生殖腔，喷射而出的热流悉数灌了进去，退出后“啵”的一声像是表达了内壁对炽热的无限留念。红与白交织在大腿上，怎么看都惊心动魄。

alpha整理好衣衫，依然衣冠楚楚，恍若这般惨烈与他毫不相干。

“爸想抱孙子，”alpha如是说，“让他开心，不然就重新去学规矩吧。”

alpha来去一阵风，omega眼睛一片湿热。

父母之命，和一不喜欢的omega连结，alpha的不满可以向他发泄，可他呢？没人问过他的意见，他们竹马竹马，所以大家乐见其成。在这个alpha主义至高无上的家族里，omega的发言权，从来都不重要。

他慢慢弓起身子，身上很疼，眼前很黑，嘴唇被他咬出了血，眼泪落在床面，摊成一片水渍。

人们都说吃得苦中苦方为人上人，我不想成为人上人，可这世间苦楚，没有一样放过我。

因为不爱，所以都错。


End file.
